The Daughter Of The Moon
by Selene's Child
Summary: When she puts her only sister in a coma, a man in a wheel chair takes Luna to a camp. Two years later, her mother vanishes and Luna is sent to find her. Not a child of Artemis story. It's a lot more interesting then that. (Still counts as a child of the moon story though...) Note: On an iPad and the autocorrect is slowly killing me. Sorry for the mistakes, not my fault at all!
1. 1, The Faded One

**I do not own PJO or HOO. I only own my own characters and the story line. I also do not own Poseidon and Nike's characters. Btw, Poseidon and Nike don't ruin the story for the others, okay?**

* * *

**1899, the fourth of February, a lunar eclipse... The Faded One..**

I was trembling. My thoughts long forgotten. "Mmph..." I mumbled into the damp cobble-stone floor. A thin blanket was thrown over me. My silver eyes blinked the dirt out of my eyes. 'Where was I?' I thought to myself. Last thing I remembered was a feeling of happiness... Then a blinding light... Then nothing. "Wow, that really was harder then your resurrection, Helios..." A voice shakily yawned. "Then again, a lunar eclipse would be harder to harvest." It added. It sounded distinctly proud of itself. I fell onto my side, exhaustion becoming worse.

I felt a tickle at my feet and I looked down. feathers were forming from a long trail of the them down my back. I screamed. An other-worldly sound that pierced your ears. "Oh good, she's freaking out already from seeing her body come back from the dead." A male voice said dryly. I selected a memory at random from my jumbled mind. I recognized who was speaking instantly. "Brother!?" I croaked out, the air that escaped through my lips was rough against my fragile throat. My brother crouched besides me and tucked the blanket around me firmly. "Oh I remember this, Hecate. 11th of January 1899, the worst day of my life. And now my little baby sister is having to go through it." He sighed and I could of sworn he rubbed his eyes to stop the tears sliding down his face.

My eyes swiveled upwards, Hecate was stood there, grinning like a mad person. Two men were tied up next to her at her feet. "Don't worry dear, Thanatos and Hades won't remember a thing!" The goddess smiled kindly but cruelly. It was like she was bursting to tell a joke and me and my brother were the punch line. "Why'd you bring us back?" I mumbled, pulling up my half formed feet underneath me, not strong enough for anything. Helios pulled me up while I wrapped the blanket around me. Hecate dismissed the question with a wave of her hand. "Here, Seli̱niakí̱ ékleipsi̱ and Ékleipsi̱ I̱líou made by Hephaestus." Hecate handed me a charm that was about the size of my palm and my brother a pair of earrings. "Lunar Eclipse and Solar Eclipse, could you have not thought of better names?" My brother raised a questioning eyebrow and looked at the imperial gold. He shrugged and slid the earrings into his pocket.

A few moments later, I was dressed, cleaned and eating about five plates of fry up flavored ambrosia. "So, dear, how does being faded feel?" Hecate slyly questioned me, making sure my sibling was busy soaking up the rays of the sun in the garden. I shrugged while shoveling in another spoonful. "Like nothing. Has Pan faded yet?" I replied. Hecate's eyes went all misty and she gazed at the dimming sky sadly. I don't know why, maybe she had a thing for Pan? I was y'know, out of the loop. "The lord of the wild is still missing... The Satyrs have not found him." Hecate rubbed her forehead. She may of looked the same last time I saw her, but her eyes had aged another millennium. My brother piped up from his deckchair. "Hey Hecate, do you know any cute chicks?" He turned around so he was facing us while wiggling his eyebrows. Hecate leaned back and pursed her lips while I just rolled my eyes. "Darling, I think you should go talk to Zeus and co before you start courting again." Hecate smiled and stood up. "If you'll excuse me, but I think I'll be going to get on with writing my spell books. I just thought of a lovely spell for flossing teeth." Hecate vanished with a flourish of her hand and left me and my brother confused.

"So, you two are back. You're lucky you-know-who is still here or nobody would of shown you the ropes of today's western society." Zeus grumbled, leaning back in his throne. A tree nymph came forward in a rather short dress and place a bunch of grapes on Zeus' arm rest. He winked at her and she giggled, the wind slyly swirling at her feet. Hera turned to glare at the dryad and she promptly turned her into a peacock. Zeus glared at his wife and slid down in his seat, looking even more bored. My brother grinned. "Hera dear, would you be so kind to turn her back? I might borrow her later." My brother grinned. I slapped his arm - he mocked scowled at me and laughed. I rolled my eyes at him. The dryad ran out of the room, her claws skittering on the tiles. Hera shook her head and the young tree girl turned back to her original form, gasping. My sister strode into the room, a mortal under her arm. "Come come darlings, I have much to show you!" She giggled and whispered things in the mortal's ear, making him blush. She left the room as quickly as she came, the mortal's feet just about dragging behind him. We reluctantly followed her. That was her on her good days. Just before I left the room, I saw Aphrodite smirking - she was the one who cursed my innocent sister.

"So, nowadays... Let's just say it's a lot more civilized then the days of Endymion... Sister." She turned around to smile. That smile was once filled blissful ignorance but at that moment, it was warped with hidden things that should never be brought up in polite company. "How?" My brother asked, tilting his head to the side. It was rather comical. My sister led us to the edge of Olympus. Snow lined the streets below us while small boxes trailed along on tracks. "Wh-What is this!? I asked, horrified. What were those buildings - crude and offending to the eye!? My sister grinned. "Welcome to New York."


	2. 2, Mystery Girl

**Hello, hello. Welcome back. Our lovely mystery deity will be introduced in later chapters, do not worry. For now, we shall build the foundations of the story.**

* * *

**Twenty Years Ago... Jude Moon...**

My eyes flicked upwards. There was a woman standing next to my desk. I was busy revising star-charts, they had been ridiculously hard to get. The woman shifted nervously from foot to foot, her black hair swishing about her. Her silver eyes were piercing, seeming to look at my soul. Looking at her closely, she shimmered. It was a bit hard to describe really, but one thing I could describe was her astounding beauty. Her black hair was swept up into a pony-tail, her ringlets trailing down her back. Her pale skin looked soft and gentle. "Endymion?!" She gasped, stepping backwards in a comical gesture. I frowned and she just blushed. "Um, excuse me, but do you have any star charts I can borrow? My friend Asteria... Misplaced mine and I kind of need some." She looked uncomfortable but completely in the right place at the observatory. "S-Sure." I stuttered, handing her my star charts. She smiled, a smile I could of died for.

I handed her the star charts with a wide grin spreading itself on my face. "So what's your name...?" I asked before she could leave. She giggled - an adorable sound. "Does it matter?" she replied smugly, brushing the ringlets out of her silver eyes. My face flushed, I bet she could practically feel the heat coming off me in waves. "My name... My name..." She looked confused. "My name is Selena." She barely managed to choke out her name. It sounded like a lie to my ears, but I had no choice but to believe her.

"So... Selena. Want to get coffee sometime...?" Her name sounded awkward in my mouth. Surely that wasn't her real name - was it? She nodded briskly and put a small slip of paper on my desk. I then watched my star charts and Selena walk away out of the door and into that harsh world outside. I slid the note into my hand and opened it. I smirked. It was a phone number. I still had it.

A few days later, Selena came back to the observatory, still sparkling in the sunlight. "Sorry it took so long to return these.." She placed the star charts on my desk. I grinned. "No problem, hey if you have time, do you want to get the coffee I told you about...?" I winked slyly. Selena giggled and nodded. She made a little 'call me' gesture. She pulled back her sleeve to look at her watch. "I'm free now-" She began before I threw back my chair and took her by the arm. "Yeah, me too!" I laughed. I got some strange looks from my colleagues._  
_

We walked down the street until we eventually came to a small cafe called the 'Moon Goddess' and sat down at a table. Selena frowned at the sign and sat down in front of me. A waitress came over. I recognized her immediately. Kathy - she had a crush on me. She glared at Selena and regarded me with big brown eyes. "Oh mister Moon, back so soon?" She smiled, getting out her notebook while glaring at Selena. I nodded and gestured towards the lovely lady sitting opposite me. "Me and Selena would like your signature coffee, extra whip cream." I smirked at Kathy, who blushed. She muttered a small 'right away' and went to get the coffee. Selena looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Really?" She tapped out a small rhythm on the wooden table. Katy had taken the liberty of painting constellations on this table since it was my favourite.

"So... Who's Endymion?" I questioned. I watched Selena's head turn to face me sharply. Her eyes were so intense, I was afraid. She blinked antheir silver eyes dulled. "Oh... Endymion was an old boyfriend of mine... He... He looks like you." She sighed was obviously a tender subject so I wasn't going to push it. "What's with you and the waitress?" Selene smiled. Kathy barged through the door and slammed a tray on our table. Coffee went everywhere. Including Selena and I. "Eek!" she squeaked, flapping her arms about. Kathy smirked smugly at her. "That'll be nine dollars." And with that, she turned around and walked back into the cafe, leaving a few stunned on lookers. "O-Oh here!" I passed Selena a couple of napkins. She smiled and rubbed at the stain, somehow it was gone instantly.

"Well... Kathy is a girl with a crush on me..." I sighed. Selena nodded with understanding. Se picked up the coffee (Which was only half full because of said waitress) and took a sip. "This is quite nice, it tastes like hot chocolate." She grinned and looked at her watch. She frowned. "I have to go, nice seeing you... Um?" She frowned. I mentally slapped myself. I hadn't even given her my name! I laughed feebly. "Jude. Jude Moon." I sighed, lowering my head so it rested on its splintering surface. My chin was already feeling sore from all of the splinters that had managed to lodge themselves into it. Selena waved. "See you soon?" She laughed. Of course I'd see her again, I didn't even know her that well but I already liked her.

* * *

**Sixteen Years ago... 'Selena'... 25th of January.**

I clutched the small bundle to my chest. The baby inside squirmed and snuggled up against it. "Oh my little Luna. Mummy has to go now, but she'll see you very soon." I whispered into the bundle. "But before I go, I have something to give to you. There's a small sprout in your back garden, it's a Phoebe tree. She's the same age as you - only a couple hours old - and she's going to look after you. Your daddy won't move house either, so you and the Phoebe tree won't be separated, yes? " I felt a single tear fall from my eyes. The bundle yawned. I couldn't resist it, I had to see my Luna one last time.

I pulled back the blanket so a pair of blue eyes peered at me. Silver edged her irises and pupils. The two orbs pierced my own with a mere look. A few curls of dark blonde snaked through the fabric. It wasn't as light as my sweet Jude's hair, but it wasn't nearly as dark as mine, it was just a dark shade of gold. Her skin was pale, just not as pale as me. It was funny really, my son, Oliver, had darker hair. In fact, he was like a little clone. Except for the fact he didn't have great big feathery white wings like I did. I frowned, surely my daughter should of looked more like me? My brow creased then I looked back at the feathery whiteness protruding from my shoulder blades. 'Maybe she'll gro-' I cut my own thoughts off before I could mentally say it. If that even made sense.

I kissed my little Luna on her forehead. She yawned and closed her eyes, nestling amongst the folds of cotton. Creeping up to Forty Five Buckingham road. I knocked on the door. Jude opened it, with his own bundle in his arms.

It was a tree nymph named Phoebe. She had dark green curly vines for hair, ivy green eyes and green skin. The mist made her look almost identical to Luna, except for the fact she had big brown warm eyes. Which was kind of strange, seeing as she was supposed to be a new born. Phoebe tree nymphs were rather extraordinary, seeing as they could stay quite far from their tree for a long period of time.

"Another one, Selena?" Jude asked, his blue eyes glinting with confusion. I shrugged. I was half hoping that the mist had sorted out my... Extra body parts and sort of half hoping it hadn't. "Twins." I smiles. Shakily, I carried Luna into his three bedroom house. A cot appeared and I laid known my little daughter into it. She was already fast asleep. Jude had probably thought it was there the whole time, since he didn't seem alarmed as it grew from the floor. I turned to him, tears streaming from my face. "Selena?" He questioned, cradling my face with his free hand. He put Phoebe down next to Luna, the two seemed more relaxed together.

"I love you." Bitter tears dripped onto the floor. Jude wrapped me in his arms. He was a lot taller then me. "I love you too, Selena. Can you tell me what's going on?" He mumbled into my hair. I simply shook my head. I stepped out of his warm embrace. I was never going to see him again. I stepped out of the door, a harsh breeze met me. "Goodbye Jude, I wish you a good life. Look after Luna for me." I vanished with those words, Jude was left kneeling in the doorway, staring at the space I'd just been in.


	3. 3, Luna Moon

**Private message me if you have any guesses in who the 'faded one' is.**

* * *

**2 Years Ago... Luna Moon...**

"Juliet, thou art so lovely..." Romeo wrapped me in his arms and the image faded. "Romeo?" I called out.

All I could see was black. The inky darkness around me curled off my skin and wrapped around my ankles in coils. Suddenly, a blonde boy with golden eyes appeared in front of me. "Hello..?" It was like I was running through treacle. My limbs were heavy and I was slowly being suffocated. My claustrophobia was kicking in and I needed to get out. "Luna get your butt out of bed now!" The boy's face morphed into my sister's. Phoebe's face.

"Wha-what!?" The darkness vanished and I was left staring up at the ceiling. Phoebe was standing over me, looking cross. "Luna Moon. Get out of bed now." Phoebe's arms were folded. I shrank under the covers. "Five more minutes, Feefee." I mumbled, using her nick name. She hated it. She thought it made her sound like a poodle. She yanked the duvet off me.

"I said out of bed. Last time I checked you had ADHD and dyslexia, not deaf ears." Phoebe glared at me, her big brown loving eyes narrowed into slits. I flinched and got out of bed. She knew how to hurt me and to get me to obey her. She chucked my school uniform at me. "Make sure you wear you coat. The lovely English weather here has given us a cold rain." And with that, she walked out of the room, leaving me wondering what I had done.

I sat down on my bed. Events of the last few days ran through my mind. _What had I done to deserve that?_ By the time I was finished getting changed into my 'London Private' school uniform, my mind was wondering about Phoebe.

As we had grown up together, Luna Aquarius Moon and Phoebe Gemini Moon were known as complete opposites. (Or as Professor Jude Moon's bratty kids.) Phoebe had perfect grades, perfect friends, perfect uniform and perfect punctuality. She hadn't received my hyperness and had incredibly mild dyslexia.

I, on the other hand, had the worst case of ADHD and dyslexia the doctors had ever seen. I had 'brittle bone' disease, except mine was completely different to the other kids with it since my bones were filled with tiny air pockets that made them easy to break but made me incredibly light. I was the bottom in every class that included reading or writing.

Shuffling downstairs, I was greeted with the smell of pancakes drowning in syrup. Daddy was already gone, since the bright orange kitchen had been abandoned. A little note was next to the delicious breakfast display. _'To my lovely Lunette. Turn on the tv at 7:30 to channel 422, the Billy Talk show should be on.'_ He had written the letters nice and big but it still took me about ten minutes to decode it. I looked at the apple shaped clock on the wall. 7:29. The Billy talk show was twenty minutes long, if I hurried up, I could of got to school on time for once.

"Welcome to the Billy Talk Show!" The celebrity, Billy Bravado was sat in a comfy chair, his nasally voice scratching insides of my ears. "Here with me today is a famous astronomer. Give it up for Professor Jude Moon!" A round of applause went up as my daddy walked up on stage and sat down on a comfy chair opposite Billy's. Of course, daddy's chair was drab in comparison to Billy's.

"H-Hi m-my name is Prof-essor J. Moon." Daddy was nervous, he could barely stutter through the sentence. Billy patted daddy on the back and laughed. " 'S all right mate, we're all friends here." Billy smiled and leaned back in his chair. Daddy was cradling his sore ear. "So... Um, I am an astronomy professor at Oxford... I also own the Selena Observatory." It pained him to say 'Selena'. He had told me that that was what my mother was called. I stabbed my fork through another helping of pancakes. I kept my eyes trained on the television and bit into the sticky metal. "Ow!" I yelled, adding a few inappropriate words after. Daddy on screen smiled. "I am also the father to my beautiful baby girls, FeeFee and Lunette." He shifted around and gestured off screen for a glass of water. I rolled my eyes at 'Lunette'. It was my dad's and Phoebe's nickname for me. It meant little moon in French.

The Billy Talk Show ended after random blurs and I walked towards school. "Miss Luna, late as always I see." Headmistress Megae screeched. I sighed and wrote my name down in the 'late' column on the register. Mrs Megae had earnt the name 'Megaera' after the fury. No one dared say it to her face. I brought my time table to my face and squinted at it. "Room 105, Astronomy with Madame Layton." I read out loud. The secretary in the crudely lit office glared at me, then returned to her issue of Heat Magazine. Walking down the corridor, I risked a look over my shoulder. 'Ten tips on getting a boyfriend at sixty two' was printed in large letters on the cover of her magazine. Of course, it looked like 'Ent its no ttingeg a freibndoy at tsiyx wto.' It took me a while to understand it, and when I burst out laughing, I was given strange looks.

"Miss the answer is Bellatrix. It is seven times larger then the sun and matches the description perfectly." I piped up, lowering my hand. Madame Layton smiled and turned back to the white board to rub out the question. 'Teacher's pet' and 'suck up' was whispered all around me. The brainy kid of the class scowled at me. Everyone knew that if you wafted smarter then her, you would pay.

Three one hour lessons and a fifteen minute break later, it was lunch. Phoebe had tried to include me in her group of perfect brainiacs but I was quickly left behind. Or, rather, ditched. I was sat on the bench in the courtyard. London Private was on the outskirts of London and was the fifth school I had been to in the past three years. It was a castle like building and seemed to be modern at the same time. I was fiddling with the pocket on my trousers. I loved the courtyard. It was so quiet. Except, for that one afternoon, it really wasn't.

"Hello _Lunette._" Ebony Way, the girl who I had out shined in astronomy, was standing in front of me. Abbie Jenkins and Amelia Waldrop was stood either side of her, wearing the same identical sneer Ebony was wearing. Ebony's shocking blue (She had dyed it earlier that year) stood out like a sore thumb among the trio. It was cut unevenly because the head had insisted she remove it if she wanted to keep her scholarship.

"I saw Mister Moon on the Billy Talk Show today. Like father like daughter, you both are nervous twitchy idiots." She laughed, Amelia and Abbie mirroring her scratchy little excuse of emotion. "That's not true! Daddy is very smart and -" Ebony cut me off with a smirk. Amelia and Abbie were doubled over with laughter. "Oohhh... Daddy! Daddy is soooo smart, isn't he Lunette!" Ebony cackled. My expression darkened and I glared at her. How dare she insult my father!

My eyes kind of stung and something slightly blue wrapped itself around the girl's ankles. It was very hard to spot, but the three were looking very confused as to why thin air was clamping on their legs. "Leave me, you wretches." I hissed. The three were instantly thrown over the school wall. I promptly fell to the ground, dizzy as cheese. "Luna?" Someone crouched next to me... Everything went dark.

* * *

**I don't know where I got 'dizzy as cheese' from.**


	4. 4, Phoebe Moon

**Hey guys, if you're looking for a good giggle, go read my story 'the pick up lines of Leo Valdez'.**

* * *

**Phoebe Moon... Continuing after the last chapter.**

My dearly beloved adoptive sister lay unconscious on the nurse's office bed. Her breathing was laboured and her cheeks were flushed. The fourteen year old girl had caused me so much stress over the past few years, especially after her mother had paid me a little visit a couple years ago. My mind wondered if Luna was really so blind of what she really was. At the same time, I wondered how I could of been so blind.

I looked in the mirror. With the mist densely spread around me, I looked like the average teenaged girl. Short blonde hair, big brown eyes, pale skin and a little bit small. But with out it, my leafy hair was a crispy brown, my light green skin was covered in brown blotches that oozed. The only thing that seemed healthy about the real me was my green eyes. She had begone to unlock her power, and I was already fading. Yet still, I had to stay hidden in my mask.

"Phoebe?" Luna's shocking sliver-blue eyes opened. She sat up unsteadily and I stood up to lay her down again. She held out a hand and gestured for me to sit down and I promptly did. She looks around the room that was bathed in greenish light. "Where am I? Wait, not that's a stupid question... It's the Nurse's Office..." A hand reached up to rub her eyes. "Before I ask yet another stupid question, why am I here?" She yawned, leaning against the wall. I panicked, I couldn't think of an explanation at that time.

"You fainted." A weathered voice said behind me. Luna frowned. My head turned around to look at the owner of said sound. Headmistress Megae leaned in the doorway, which was rather strange, since I had wrapped the mist so tightly around us, no one would of known we were there.

"Oh miss, please excuse us..." I began. Luna stood up shakily. A second figure a walked behind. I growled. The Deputy head, Sir Smith. A manticore. You see, dryads of a Phoebe tree have a tendency to be.. How do you say it? Over protective. I turned to my dearly beloved adoptive sister. "Lunette, if you would like to leave..." I snapped my fingers and the mist was altered. Her eyes grew dull and it pained me to see her like that. "If I would like to leave..." She repeated in a monotone voice, she then walked out of the room, Sir Smith shrugged at her brisk departure.

"So, deary, hunny pie -" Head mistress Megae began. I shook my head.

"please, I know who you are, don't bother hiding it." I said, deadly calm. I promptly ran after my sister, who had managed to snap out of her daze while in the hall, looking lost. "It's home time, Lulu my dear." I smiled, taking my younger sister's hand. She turned red, like she was ready to burst. "Lulu!? And I thought Lunette was bad!" She spluttered. I just simply rolled my eyes at her and led her to the lockers.

I opened mine and grabbed my bag. "That's odd..." Luna sounded like she was frowning. I shut my locker. "What's odd." I asked, locking it. Luna closed her locker and locked it. She held her bag up to the light. I could of sworn there was a bright blue speck on it. She seemed to have saw it too, but she just shrugged and let the bag drop onto her shoulder. "Never mind." She said with a weak smile.

After grabbing said bags, we were on the way home. "Wait, FeeFee, I forgot my phone, I'll be right back, okay?" She said suddenly, turning around and promptly ran back to the school. "Luna!" I shouted, charging after her. She wasn't the fastest girl in the world, but she was definitely faster than me. But let me be honest, I wasn't that fast anyway.

She ran around a corner and I lost her. "Lunette?" I called, peering around the corner in question. The school gates were hanging precariously rusty lock was broken and a scrap of navy blue uniform was snagged onto it. Wary of the metal, I walked steadily into the school. Which, to my annoyance, was too quiet for my liking. I couldn't even hear the tell- tale slap of my sister's shoes to tell me that she was in the building.

A startling thought overcame me, what if Headmistress Megae had her? Or worse - that beast of a that's ore that called himself Sir Smith?

Paper littered the floor, along with cans, pencils and the occasional coin. I scowled to myself, who in Hades would want to learn in such a filthy place. I walked into the corridor where out lockers were, Luna's was jutting open, another scrap of material hanging off a sharp nail.

A strange rumble filled the corridor. Objects began to fly around. From the corner of my eye, the light changed colour, silver if I wasn't mistaken. "Phoebe get out of the way!" Luna's voice was shrill. I turned around and sure enough, there Luna was, running say from the light. "Wh-wha?" I shrieked, turning to run. _Thump! _Something whacked me on the back of the head, hard. It suddenly went dark, I couldn't see, couldn't feel, couldn't hear or breathe. A silhouette filled my vision and something wet and warm dripped on my face. "Phoebe?! Are you okay!?" She cried. Somehow, I was on the floor, which was strange, I couldn't remember falling. "Phoebe!?" She cried again. I reached out, Luna's dirty blonde hair met my fingers. "Well I didn't expect this to happen so quickly." I let out a shallow humourless laugh. "It's okay Luna, and, I love you." Those were my last words.


	5. 5, Hospital Horrors

**Hey guys, I'm back! That's right, Selene's Child has come back from the dead to haunt you all, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

* * *

**Will Solace... Continuing from the last chapter...**

I was sitting in a rented van that smelled mildly of mouldy cheese and eggs. Chiron had appointed me as the driver, even though I wasn't old enough, but luckily had time to fit some driving lessons in with the Hermes kids and had the mist wrapped around me tightly before we had left. It was just my luck to be hauled from camp all the way to England by Chiron - whom was on 'official business' when a traveling British Satyr had told them something dangerous was lurking in London. "William, tell me, isn't that young girl over there looking a tad suspicious?' Chiron frowned. (In case you're wondering, he was in his wheel chair in the back)He pointed out of the murky dark window. Not seeing anything really (Since I couldn't see an inch past the rain - but hey, that's Britain for you.) I opened the door and walked out.

Rain battered my face and immediately soaked my clothes. My eyes met with a Hospital. I frowned, nothing wrong with that, until I saw the young girl laying on the floor in front of it. She looked like she had been there for quite a while, her hair was almost black from the thorough soaking it had received while her uniform (Well I presumed it was) looked too thin and too wet to be keeping her warm. "Chiron, I think she's hurt..." I said anxiously, peering into the van. Chiron's frown deepened. Looking back at the girl, she was deathly still. "Bring her in." He said. Nodding, I then ran across the car park. She was shaking. I hauled her up and dragged her to the van. Her bag dragged behind her... She didn't struggle.

Once in the car, she stopped shaking. She opened her eyes and Chiron visibly jumped back. I shot him a confused look and looked back at her. At once, understood why. Her hair was shining a dark gold colour and floating around her head like she was under water. Her eyes were flashing with anger and pain. They were coloured blue, her pupils and irises rimmed with silver. It was scary.

She blinked and her (now) dry gold hair fell down her shoulders, a limp hair band caught pathetically in one of the locks. The silver dimmed and she could almost pass for human. Almost. "So, this is what Finn Bramble-Stein told me about..." Chiron said wearily. The girl was practically dry and scowling at us. "Who are you!?" She demanded, going through her bag. In a flash, she away yielding a closed umbrella and was stood in the corner of the van. "Back! Back!" She screamed, as I tried to reach forward to calm her down.

I lunged forward, attempting to grab the umbrella, but with a swift whack on the for head by said pink and blue umbrella, I crumpled to the floor. "Please, we're here to help you!" Chiron sighed, rubbing his temples furiously. A look of confusion flashed across the girl's face. "I don't need help. I just need to go home to my Daddy and my si-" She cut herself short and horror filled her eyes. She fell to her knees while tears ran down her cheeks. "Are you therapists or something?" She asked between floods of tears. She broke down into sobs and curled up onto the floor. "I'm a monster!" She cried. Chiron looked puzzled.

"No, you're not. I have some of the most atrocious beasts that have crossed the face of this earth, and believe me child, you're not one of them." He smiled. The girl's tears slowed. "I am going to take you where monsters can never harm you again. So, what's your name?"

The girl looked up at Chiron with those striking silvery blue eyes. "Luna Moon."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight... Greek gods and goddesses are real? So are monsters? And all those legends?" Luna asked, sadly nibbling on one of our rationed sandwiches. We had been driving for an hour and a half a half, Luna had just woken up from a nap in the passenger seat. Chiron nodded grimly. "So.. You... Your name is Chiron, but you don't look like a centaur..." Luna continued, her brow furrowed. Chiron tapped me on the should. "Will, stop the van." He simply stated. I did as I was told and pulled over. The road was one of those winding country lanes. The back of the van opened and Chiron wheeled himself out. Luna looked confused. Slowly, the white body of a stallion pulled itself out of the wheel chair. After an audible gasp from Luna, Chiron promptly sat down and we were on our way again.

"So... Does that mean there's such things as Demi gods?" Luna asked, after about ten minutes. I nodded, keeping my eyes fixed on the road. "Chiron thinks you're one of them." I simply stated. After a long pause, Luna spoke up again, her voice sounded like she had just been crying. "I- If I'm one, would my sister been one as well?" She sniffled. Chiron nodded, knowing about Luna's horrible day. "W-well, I think my - my Mummy would of been my.. My uhh..." She searched for the correct term to say. "Godly parent." I said helpfully. "Yeah..." She said quietly. "So where are we going?" She questioned, looking like she would fall a sleep any second. "Camp Half Blood." Chiron and I said in unison. I grinned. "Jinks, padlock, one two three, only unlocked by me!" I grinned childishly. Chiron sighed. "Now you're not allowed to make a sound or I'll punch you in the arm." I warned him. Luna giggled and then yawned sleepily, her head vanishing under the covers. "You do that and you're banished from camp." Chiron stated. I sighed and turned to Luna. "By the way, wasn't you dad on the Billy Talk Show this morning?" I asked. She answered it with a round of sobbing.


	6. 6, Chiron's Conundrum

**Dearest Poseidon and Nike, (Now nicknamed Posei-Sei and Nickle [*Is very hyper*] because it suits you guys for some reason.)**

**THAT couple (Cannot reveal for other readers) may of happened in an alternate universe, but I still need to devise a way for the the most unique and impossibly cute way for it to happen. Not to mention embarrassing for the guy whom if I say his name, would be a major spoiler alert.**

**-Yours truly**

**Selene's Child**

* * *

**Chiron... Continuing From The Last Chapter...**

This peculiar child was certainly gaining unwanted attention. Will Solace had already pointed out that the girl is definitely not human and that we should of been careful. I, on the other hand, found that she was extremely harmless. Although (However reluctant I am to say this...) I was wrong.

When we had arrived in New York, we had turned down a particularly dark alley when we had been pounced on by a rather disgusting Cyclops.

The Cyclops in question was wearing a faded moth eaten trench coat, ripped pin striped trousers and a fedora a top of his bold bulging head. Spit had dribbled all down his front and his large bulbous eye was blood shot.

The Cyclops roared. He had sat on me. Luna's scream was still echoing in my ears while Will was letting loose arrows but continually missing the Cyclops' eye. Luna, as far as I could tell, was red in the face with anger. She was clutching her infamous umbrella and was preparing to charge. "No!" I yelled, knowing fully well normal human metal would not effect the Cyclops in the slightest. She charged, jumped and thrust her umbrella into his eye. He cried out in pain and the Cyclops burst into golden dust.

"How did you do that?" Will gasped, clutching the umbrella once we were in yet another rented van. Luna shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? You're the expert here." She had simply stated. Will (being very aware of the curse of the opening of an umbrella indoors...) stepped outside in the milky sunshine and opened the umbrella. He closed it and sat black inside the van, shutting the van door. He began driving.

"It's made out of celestial bronze." Will announced after a few minutes.

"Celestial _what_?" Luna asked, perplexed.

"Celestial bronze, one of the only metals that can attack and kill monsters. And by the looks of things, it's made of human steel as well to not cause suspicion.." Will said, keeping his eyes on the road. "Reminds me of Luke's back biter."

Luna nodded, pretending to understand. It was obvious she didn't, of course. Not another word was said from Will.

The side of the van suddenly caved in, almost crushing me. "Chiron!" Will yelled trying open the door. Something whacked the side of the van, making it fall on its right side. Will yelped. "Quick Luna, out the other side!" Will yelled. Luna kicked open the door while looking close to tears. I groaned. The back of the van opened and Will dragged me out. Within minutes, Will and Luna were sat on my back as I half ran, half limped from a rather hungry looking pack of hell hounds.

"Faster Chiron, faster!" Will yelled at the top of his lungs as branches scratched and snagged on our clothes and skin. "Never in all my years have I been ridden like a common mule!" I complained moving as quickly as I could. Luna was shell shocked, scared as Hades as she clung on as much as she could. We raced past Thalia's pine tree.

I didn't stop running until I was gasping on the porch, Mr. D looking grim. Luna and Will jumped off my back."Oh, Chiron. New recruit from London, eh Whale Sollee?" Mr. D sighed. "There's already so many blasted Demi gods here at this foul camp." Dionysus added under his putrid breath. "Um yes sir, Luna Moon, I uh..." Luna turned red with embarrassment and offered her hand. Mr. D sniffed and briskly walked back into the big house. "Chiron, do you have a moment?" He yelled from the inside.

"Chiron, who is she!?" Mr. D demanded, snarling. His nightmarish eyes were fuming with anger. "Dionysus, I believe she told you, her name is Luna Moon." I sighed. Mr, D rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, I know hear name is Lizzy McUne." Dionysus stamped his foot which reminded me strangely of a child having a tantrum. "I mean, do you have any idea who her parent is! I never thought it was possible!" He yelled, spit going everywhere.

I sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait until the campfire." I simply stated. Already it was growing dark and that specific time was drawing near. Dionysus rolled his eyes. "Chiron, I'm being serious. If her parent is who I think it is, that means those twins weren't here on accident." Dionysus glared at me. "Why did you even bring her here!? She's a monster!" He added, furiously. My jaw dropped. I hadn't expected Dionysus to call a Demi god a monster. "Dionysus, please, she's not a monster, she's a -" I began, but was cut off. "No, you're right, she's even worse then that." He stated.

* * *

**Neptune Stone...**

At fourteen years old, everyone else thought I was some random unclaimed kid. No one knew at camp half blood who my godly parent was. I had already been claimed at camp Jupiter, where I was till only a few short months ago.

I was sat above the Apollo cabin, the fading light proving more than enough for me to see my latest sketch. It was a girl whom had appeared in my dreams the night before. They were beginning to start the camp fire songs, much to my disgust. "Hey Nep, thought you might need this.." Lola Andrews daughter of Apollo climbed up to the roof so only her torso was above it. She was holding a lamp. I took it."Thanks Lolly." I grinned. She glared at me for using her hated nick name. Giggling came from beneath her and a second later, Delilah Dewy was sitting on the edge of the roof with me, slightly red faced and wearing a bright yellow summer dress that was WAY to thin for January.

"Hi Delilah..." I sighed, tucking my sketchbook back into my bag. Delilah giggled and twirled her hair between her fingers. " I said just call me Lilah." She giggled while gently slapping my arm. I simple just rolled my eyes. "It's fine, Delilah." I yawned, tired of this constant routine that I, at the time, had to go through daily. Delilah frowned, but quickly regained her bright smile. " Fine, fine, have it your way, Nepallia~" She laughed. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Nepallia?"

Delilah blushed. "Well, I thought, since you know, we're practically girlfriend and boyfriend, we should have nick names for each other!" She squealed, her mother Aphrodite was probably laughing evilly at that moment. "Woah, Delilah, we aren't 'practically girlfriend and boyfriend' in fact, we're probably not ever going to be." I sighed, wincing as her expression quickly lost its cheeriness and turned sour. She hopped off the roof and marched back to her cabin, me on the other hand was perfecting my sketch as she was doing so.

A girl timidly walked to the camp fire that, even though it was winter and barely anyone was there, was still pretty crowded. I watched her curiously, she stuck out like a sore thumb. Will Solace was tugging her by the sleeve of what appeared to be a rather mangled school uniform towards the Hermes cabin. He waited outside until five minuted later she looked refreshed and was into the regulation camp clothes.

As soon as the moon began to rise, a gasp rippled through the crowd. I looked up to see a symbol above a girls head. Some one had been claimed, and it was obviously a big deal.


End file.
